Lipstick
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •Ficlet• "Red as your lips, as my cheeks, Luka..." In which Miku tells her last year to live with her love. Miku/Luka.


**A/N : **This bunnyplot is more of poetry in French. The lines rhyme a lot. In English, not so much, but there is still the story I wanted to tell. **Maroon Cross**, my friend... LET ME LOVE YOU TT_TT

Yes, Miku dies at the end. I can't write happy things for Negitoro ;_; I just can't! Argh.

I love reading some, though.

***Paru Cafe**

* * *

_Lipstick_

* * *

When was it, already?

**When I finally opened my eyes.**

_"I fell in love with you."_

The weather was nice, I think. It should have been summer.

_"Forgive me, Miku. Forgive me."_

I had nothing else in mind but your round, beautiful nails, of the same color as mine. Because you lost your pink varnish - and since I had lent mine to change, you had loved it.

Your pretty painted nails have moved...

...and I saw your eyes. A drop of water fell.

.

.

A tear.

.

.

You said: _"I want to die."_

Hell, you're wrong!

.

.

You, Luka...  
You're crazy.

.

.

Before the tears come from my eyes.  
Before I could think.  
Before your smile disappears forever.

I leaned over the bench, and I kissed you.

.

.

We both are in love.  
When we love, it cannot be a mistake.

.

.

I don't have much time left, but until the last second, please... Let me stay by your side.

.

.

Luka, as soon as the sun comes, she makes a show.

She unfolds the umbrella.  
She gets a dress with flowers.  
She puts high heels or rather pumps, pretty shoes that show her ankles.  
She sits in the garden.  
I give her a beer, she takes a cigarette out.  
She pulls her sunglasses from her pocket and a Vogue magazine.  
And she has fun.

There's the sun.  
Simply.

She is so beautiful.  
So I take pictures of her, and she laughs and poses.  
Then she kisses me, her lipstick everywhere and all over my shirt.  
Red, like my cheeks, her pack of cigarettes and her shoes.

.

.

We love each other.

* * *

My little, little woman.  
I love you, really, 'till I burst.

.

.

Even if life is hard,  
Sometimes I say to myself :

_"I am happy!"_

When I get up in the morning, in the vast blue sky, I discover blackened cherry branches, which included the buds begin to hint flowers.  
When my neighbor who does not talk to me much wonder what I'm going to do today.  
When Rin, the new trainee and I chat around with an orange juice.  
When on a Sunday morning, Meiko call me on the phone and starts telling unimportant things, and I think, half asleep, that my family is doing well.  
When I take a drink with friends, and a message from Luka reaches me and said:

_"I'll be waiting at home, I feel like I want stew."_

And then when I got home, we made stew, just because we want to.  
When I go to work, not feeling very beautiful, and Luka look at me before blurting out, cheeks reddening:  
_"You're stunning, hun."_

Then yes.  
I am happy, I am at my place.

I love you and I'm fine.

_"So, let's get married."_

I don't have any ring.

_"A flower is well enough."_

Alright then.

_"I want a columbine."_

A red flower on her finger.

Red, red as your lips and my cheeks.

Kiss me hard.  
Make love to me hard.  
Let us love hard.  
Let us pretend to believe.

* * *

Let us forget, just for today, just for today. Something gnaws at me and puts me in danger.  
I'm selfish, right?

But I love you. Let us pretend to believe in prefabricated truth.

* * *

Weakness to accept everything.  
Affraid of suffering, of hurting.  
Make clear choices, knowing when to stop.  
Strength to move forward.  
(Ah, if only I was able to!)

Everyone cried.  
Everyone.  
Her, me, both of us.

Hecatomb.

I never imagined I could suffer so much from crying.  
And I never thought that suffering from tears of others is even more painful than mine.

The pain of the tears is so acute, to the point of driving me crazy.

* * *

Blood escapes my dreams.  
Red, red as her shoes, her pack of cigarettes, her lipstick...  
Unnamed illness, disease, phantom menace, sword of Damocles.

I'm dying.

God, if you exist, make this woman happy.  
My only, small, small woman.  
I beg of you, make her happy.

You, Luka...  
My Luka, you're crazy.

Your beautiful nails draw my lips, as a tear fell.  
A smile is drawn on your face.  
**When I finally closed my eyes.**


End file.
